History of Ganon
by Tybrain
Summary: A one shot explaining how ganon became evil. Why is he so bent on taking over Hyrule? What drives Ganon to do what he does? Read and find out.


A/n: You know I figured everyone could always use an explanation for how Ganon became evil and how we got to my story United We Stand Divided We Fight. So here I go. I know it doesn't quite follow the Guerdo Prince background but I like the story. And it show how Ganon fell into backstabbing and muder etc. Enjoy.

It was a normal day for all the Hyrulian soldiers. Get up at 5:30 AM. Shower, put on the silver armor with a triforce on the chest plate. Bear the the imitation Master sword made in honor of the legendary sword of old that repels evil. Bear the silver shield engraved with the golden triforce. Report to the station by 6:00AM. It was all routine. But there was a surprise today. If they all followed their training none of them should be in any trouble.But one among them was ruthless and didn't care about training. It was this soldier, the one named Ganon, that was in trouble.

The siren sounded. There was an attack. The soldiers were led out of the gates of Hyrule to protect their homeland and anhilatte the enemy. Put them to shame and send them back whimpering with their tail between their legs. That's what was going through Ganon's mind. They went out to meet the enemy. They were lined in rows ready to charge into battle at a moments notice. Ganon wa splaced right next to the easliy best soldier in the army. They weren't exactly friends but not enemies either. But every soldier was paired up each day with a partner to protect and watch eachothers backs. Anyone who had been paired with Ganon in battle knew it wasn't easy. Ganon stuck to the philosophy of everyone for themselves.

The order was given. Ganon and his partner charged side by side only because Ganon's partner wouldn't leave it. They were soon in the thick of the battle. Ganon was not showing any mercy. Killing anyone who got in his way. Of course no Hylian dared stand between him and his goal. Ganon's partner was soon surrounded by troops. It was time for Ganon to sow how great of a partner he could be. Of course he didn't lie. He continued fightin without a care in the world except for killing the intruders. Ganon's partner got himself out of the mess easily. "You're supposed to protect me!" Ganon's partner shouted.

"Shut your face!" Ganon yelled back and stabbed an enemy knocked to the ground in his face. The rampage continued. Victory was iminent. But the Hylians were about to be dealt a loss. Ganon kept slashing left and right. His partner was doing fine until a soldier slipped up behind him and stabbed him in the back of the head. Before though Ganon had turned around and seen him coming. he knew he couldn't reach him in time to stop him from killing anybody so he turned around and slaughtered others instead.

When the battle was over they were all allowed off duty early. But that very evening Ganon's presence was requested by the king himself. Ganon showed up in dress traditional from his Gerudo tribe, which is what he normaly wore. Two royal guards escorted him to the king. Ganon knealt before the king. "Your majesty,"he said, "you requested my presence."

"I did." the king replied. "It's about your actions in the fight today." the king went on.

"Did I finally earn the best in action medal I've been hoping for your majesty?" Ganon asked.

"No it's of a more serious matter," The king said, "it's about your partner. From what I've heard you were a poor partner and could have saved our best soldier but rather secured his death."

"Your majesty, I mean no offense but it's only one soldier." Ganon replied in his defense.

"You also failed to protect him in an earlier situation," the king went on, "and when he told you that you needed to help him out in those situations you replied and I quote 'shut your face'." Ganon did not reply. "It is with a heavy heart I must let you go from the Royal army." Ganon walked out the door with almost no anger on his face. He was almost even happy this had happened. He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket that read ," The offer still stands-Auric."

There was only one Auric ganon or anybody would ever accept an offer from. He was the richest man in Hyrule and second only to the king in power. he did run a succesful business but what only his employees and Ganon knew about him was he was evil. He knew dark sorcery. He had his own army larger tan that of the royal forces and the soldiers that had attacked that morning was a small fraction of his and at least three hundred soldiers were in that battle. He had plans to take over Hyrule and be ruler of all the lands. Auric was in short a madman, a crazy, rich, powerful madman. Ganon arrived at Auric's business late that night. He headed straight for Auric's office. He walked in to find a midsized man, not skinny but not fat. He was red hair was slowly leaving him. he was a very professional looking man who by rumor rarely showed emotion. But at this time his face showed great happiness. "I am glad you are here, I'm assuming this means you've accepted my offer?" Auric asked.

"Indeed I have." Ganon replied.

"This is good, but," Auric paused and his expression turned to sadness which made Ganon dsbelieve the emotionless rumors," you ruthlessly killed my soldiers earlier today."

"So now you know what you're in for when I'm working for you." Ganon told him. Auric quickly switched back to the happy side of him.

"Indeed but I have much bigger plans for you. You will be no mere footsoldeir but my apprentice and my second in command. you will be the heir to my vast fortune and power. Do you accept?" Auric asked. Ganon didn't count on being treated so well. He expected to be a comander at most. But now here's an offer that's irrefusable. Ganon would be the heir of the entire fortune army and company. Nothing would go to anyone but him.

"I accept." Ganon replied. With those words Ganon entered a contract. A highly favorable contract. For the next twenty years Ganon was trained in the same Dark Arts as Auric. He was taught how to run his company and how to tell a good offer from a bad one. He was taught how to lead the worlds largest army. He was taught how to use enormous wealth wisely. After those twenty years Auric got sick. While Auric was sick Ganon took over. While Ganon was in charge business went just as smooth if not smoother than when Auric was in charge. Money was used on mainly essentials and a few luxuries. The army remained active and fought in a few battles. Ganon gained territory for Auic without Hyrule's king knowing. Then the day came. Ganon was called into Auric's room. There the sickly old man who's hair was once red was now white and barely there. He was barely alive.

"Ganon," Auric said weakly," I'm proud of you. You will carry on greatly in my name."

"Don't talk like that sir. You'll make it out alive sir." Ganon replied wile kneeling and holding Auric's hand at his bedside.

"Don't be an idiot, I know you aren't. Carry on well Ganon. I'm proud of you." Auric said as he closed his eyes and his grip on Ganon's hand loosened. Ganon began to cry at the loss of his mentor. Auric had become the father figure his entire life had lacked. Ganon knew he had to do more than just a funeral for Auric. it was then Ganon knew that it was time. The master plan was ready.

7 years later...

Here Ganon was trying to carry out his master plan in Auric's honor. It was going well for the first seven years and then some. He had conquered Hyrule. he had even captured the princess. But now here he was having to prove himself to some seventeen year old punk. He would make quick work of him. Or so he thought. About thirty minutes later he had used the transformation spell Auric had taught him. It was by far the most powerful spell he knew. But it had been defeated. As he lay there dieing he swore he'd get his revenge, no matter what.

A/n: I hope you like it despite it's supreme shortness. And I hope it explains some things for you. **PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
